


500 дней пак джинёна

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Movie Reference, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: джинён любит джебома, а вонпиль считает, что и это тоже пройдет
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	500 дней пак джинёна

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [500 Days of Park Jinyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015348) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



> возможно, хронология фильма слегка напутана, тк честно говоря помню, что она нелинейная, но не помню, как именно

однажды джинён говорит "я люблю тебя" и ничего не слышит в ответ.

наверное, было бы ничего, если бы джебом думал, может он сказать ему то же самое или нет, но очевидно, что это не так. ему не надо думать, любит ли он джинёна, когда и так понятно, что нет. он просто не сразу понимает, что можно ответить в таком случае. джинён тоже не знает - ровным счетом ни одной мысли, как помочь джебому и подсказать, как правильно сказать, что зря он так. 

это первый раз за всё долгое время и знакомства, когда молчать друг с другом ужасно неловко и неудобно. 

\- извини, - джебом смотрит в пол и отлично осознает, как глупо звучит сейчас. непонятно даже, кто из них глупее. и всю навалившуюся сейчас неловкость надо как-то убить к следующему месяцу, потому что у джебома билеты на какой-то дурной рнб фестиваль и никто из их знакомых кроме джинёна не испытывает к нему столько доброты, чтобы составить компанию. можно было бы сказать - никто не /любит/ его настолько, но джинён ходил с ним на рнб муть (и даже пару раз на бейсбол, что хуже) с самого начала просто так. ему все равно, а джебом радовался, хоть по нему и не всегда было заметно. 

ну и вообще джинёну было бы жалко просто взять и больше ни разу с джебомом не поговорить из-за того, что такая фигня сейчас вышла. фигня довольно старая, конечно, если посчитать ее от того момента, когда джинён сказал "я люблю тебя" про джебома не ему, а всего лишь себе, но не в том суть. 

\- порыдать надо, - вонпиль ставит на стул ведро мороженого с лицом непререкаемого авторитета. - можешь начинать. 

джинён искренне хочет вывернуть мороженое ему на голову за такую топорную в лоб заботу, но оно мятное и слишком хорошее для ужасной вонпилевой прически. 

не то чтобы он по-честному ожидал от джебома чего-то типа "я тебя тоже", но все-таки сложно совсем уж не надеяться, когда такое произносишь. зубы от мороженого сводит холодом, и ложка в руках тоже леденеет, пока джинён пытается отколоть новый кусок из намертво замерзшей банки. вонпиль держит склад в антарктике, не иначе.

тот тем временем включает кино с ветхого ноутбука на опустевшем после того, как джинён утянул мороженое к себе на диван, стуле. классический набор поддержки разбитым сердцам из дешевых статеек в глянцевых журналах, закатывает джинён глаза, но ведь самое пугающее все равно то, что вонпиль всё это делает от чистого сердца.

500 дней лета, читает он в субтитрах.

\- про то, как бросить переживать и начать жить, - говорит вонпиль. - блин, но они встречались, - бубнит джинён в ответ через десять минут после начала. - это не то.  
\- не прикапывайся к мелочам, - повторяет вонпиль в очередной раз то, что он говорит джинёну уже много лет практически каждый день, и иногда по несколько раз. джебом ни разу не говорил - то ли не считает мелочами то, к чему джинён прикапывается, то ли ему примерно так же всё равно, как джинёну на рнб-фестивали.

на экране бледный джозеф гордон-левитт со взором горящим разбивает тарелку, потом ещё одну и ещё, и джинён, которому теоретически по плану надо было ввести себя в состояние слезливой печали, ловит себя на желании сделать примерно так же - желательно об вонпиля, который почему-то считает, что с ним такие планы должны работать. горло у него, кажется, отморожено на ближайшие пару лет.

джебома он все ещё любит.

\- ненавижу тебя, - говорит он сонному вонпилю, когда тот заваливается на него примерно тогда же, когда зоуи дешанель соглашается встречаться с бледным джозефом гордон-левиттом.  
\- теперь перенеси то же самое на джебома.

на самом деле джинён не хочет его ненавидеть, и если бы так произошло, он бы скорее расстроился, чем возликовал избавлением. джебом классный и его никто другой в жизни джинёна не смог бы заменить в любом случае, потому что он не представляет, как можно к примеру пойти в музей с тем же вонпилем. или с марком. или с кем еще джинёну обсуждать свои книжки - пусть даже джебом обычно на них морщится. и только джебом тоже считает, что если уж пошел в библиотеку, то учись. было бы здорово просто начать снова относиться к джебому так же, как ко всем остальным, и не воображать, что они могли бы целоваться на очередном рнб-фестивале.

то, что фильм они тогда не досматривают, джинён практически готов посчитать знаком к тому, что бросить переживать и начать жить - не его вариант.

с другой стороны, с утра он позорнейше опаздывает, и когда набираешь сообщение с панической просьбой предупредить о том препода где-то одновременно с чисткой зубов и натягиванием кроссовок, то слота на переживания про то, ок ли сейчас как обычно писать такое джебому, а не кому бы то ни было еще, просто не остается. вот как только зубная щетка оказывается чистая в стаканчике на своем месте, джинён немного каменеет.

\- зачем ты ему сказал, - спрашивает вонпиль, точно так же не сводя глаз с джинёнова телефона на полу, пока тот довязывает шнурки.

джинён мог бы наврать, что в его мыслях после этой фразы джебом его целовал или хотя бы как-то давал понять, что может быть если он не любит джинёна сейчас, то есть шанс, что полюбит когда-нибудь потом. нет, конечно.

\- чтобы мне было что вспоминать каждый раз, когда я думаю вдруг получится, - хмыкает он. телефон всё ещё не вибрирует ответом, и с учетом, что обуться джинён тоже уже успел, теперь он спокойно может всю свою энергию направить на переживания - и про джебома, и про опоздание. хотя бы второе переживание выливается во что-то конструктивное: джинён вылетает к автобусной остановке как безумный, и ответ от вонпиля читает уже по дороге: “зато раньше плохо было только тебе, а теперь вам обоим”.

“зато раньше никто не знал, как оно на самом деле, а теперь мы оба”, пишет он, и в общем правда же так - у джебома была иллюзия, что они вот совсем-совсем просто лучшие друзья, а у джинёна иллюзия, что они могут перестать быть совсем лучшими друзьями, и теперь ни у кого никаких нет. вопрос только в том, насколько их лучшая дружба зависела от наличия тех иллюзий.

джебом не читает его сообщение.

“в фильме они небось вообще потом помирились обратно”, пишет джинён вонпилю, раз уж он всё равно гипнотизирует телефон в автобусе. “хорошо, что ты не пишешь сценарии”, приходит ему. джинён отправляет хмурый стикер и пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то другом вроде неинтересного ежедневного вида из окна. сегодня правда выглядит чуть поразнообразнее, когда магазины и прочая дребедень уже более открыты, чем в его стандартное время перемещения в универ.

почти на входе в аудиторию его настигает джебомов печальный кот, а потом такой же, но смущенный, и следом сообщение “я только проснулся сам”.

“хён..................”, посылает ему джинён уже из-под стола на лекции. наверное, можно сказать, что это самое счастливое и полное облегчения сообщение, отправленное им за всё время пользования катоком.

\- ничего не поменялось, - говорит джебом через пару дней, когда они стоят в очереди в столовой и джинён вполголоса костерит шумную компанию, которая никак не может освободить большой стол, даже закончив еду. - ну, то есть... нормально ли тебе.

а что могло поменяться, думает джинён. могло поменяться, только если бы ты ответил - конечно, джинён-а, ты мне тоже нравишься, я просто стеснялся сказать первый. а раз нет, то зачем менять. хотя блин конечно вонпиль прав - джебом теперь тоже переживает, и в общем было бы странно, если бы не. джинён-то своё проговорил и по крайней мере у него нет неотвеченных вопросов, а у джебома теперь - есть, и стоило так-то ожидать, что в какой-то момент он будет не уверен, делает ли он джинёну лучше, что продолжает быть с ним таким же собой, каким был всегда.

\- мне будет лучше, если ты вернёшь мне конспект, который заиграл месяц назад, - отвечает джинён. - и если очередь уже наконец закончится.

джебом смеется, и оно звучит только немного вынужденно, и в полуспрятанных под челкой глазах к концу обеда значительно меньше мучительной недосказанности, так что пожалуй джинён готов утверждать, что не иллюзиями едиными. ну что поделать - ну любит, ну один, ну бывает такое.

\- да в конце концов, как будто первый раз, - пожимает плечами вонпиль над остатками мороженого, и джинён качает головой. не первый и наверное не последний, но когда ты всё ещё влюблён в джебома, хоть уже и знаешь, что без малейшего шанса на ответность, очень сложно представить, как ты в какой-то день проснёшься и больше не будешь чувствовать кульбиты в груди от каждой его улыбки, а то и того хлеще - будешь их чувствовать от чьей-то еще.

вонпиль пытается заставить его пообещать, что он досмотрит фильм, но джинёну слишком упрямо кажется, что там всё стандартное - встречались, расстались, осознали, что упустила настоящую любовь и помирились обратно, и это всё не про него с самого начала, потому что они с джебомом никогда не встречались и не будут, и расстаться тоже не могут, и всё, что они могли упустить - это настоящую свою дружбу, что в принципе тоже немало, просто немного другое.

\- нудный ты, - сообщает вонпиль. - поэтому ничего и не получается.  
\- не нудный только джексон, - фыркает джинён. - на себя посмотри.

гипотетически слова вонпиля довольно бестактные и от них должно бы болеть, но не болит. джинёну вообще кажется, что болит довольно мало - черт знает, хорошо ли это, глядишь, болело бы больше, он бы уже действительно обрыдался, как они обсуждали с самого начала, и отпустил, а так вроде какое-то онемение на фоне полной невозможности отпустить. пока что.

джозеф гордон-левитт отсчитывал 500 дней лета с момента знакомства, но в таком случае джинён свои 500 дней отбил уже пару раз, а они так и не начали даже встречаться и не начнут, даже если он отобьет в десять раз больше, чем 500. не хотелось бы, конечно.

джинён очень хорошо помнит момент, когда он подумал, что влюбился в джебома - они делали презентацию, и джебом хотел спать, падал на него и джинён в растерянности считал все-все родинки у него на лице, а когда досчитал до последней, то почувствовал кульбит первый раз и всё стало ясно. джексон мог падать на него каждый день, и вонпиль так делал сто раз, и даже марк висел на джинёне регулярно, когда надеялся, что джинён знает, куда лучше пойти поесть, и джинён бы никогда не стал считать ничьи родинки. не потому что у других, кроме джебома, их не было.

было бы здорово так же четко запомнить момент, когда он перестал его любить, и первые месяцы джинён постоянно пытается прислушаться к себе, но джебом прав: ничего не меняется. они такие же, как раньше, сто тупых стикеров в катоке каждый день, рнб-штуки и сочувственные похлопывания марка по плечу джинёна из-за этого, и когда очередной препод задаёт групповую презентацию, джинён и джебом смотрят друг на друга сразу же, не сговариваясь. они такие же, и джинён всё так же одинаково влюблён, если не считать того, что действительно теперь воображать, как джебом не просто придерживает его за плечи, а еще и чмокает за ухом, сложнее.

\- может быть, я просто тормоз больше, чем джозеф гордон-левитт, - задумчиво рассуждает джинён. - и мне надо 500 дней строго от признания.

иногда ему так странно, что он продолжает обсуждать про джебома с вонпилем, потому что тому правда особо нечего сказать, так что он продолжает свои попытки иронизировать - сейчас вот сообщает, что джинён тормоз и без сравнения с джозефом, а потом в сотый раз предлагает просто взять и досмотреть уже. если бы джинён не знал вонпиля с детства, он бы считал, что у того просто панацея от любых неурядиц - мороженое и фильм “500 дней лета”. хотя вроде бы им уже за двадцать и пора считать такой панацеей алкоголь.

потом он постепенно забывает каждый раз пытаться понять - есть кульбит, нет кульбита, залипает ли он на том, как джебом смеется, и обращает ли слишком много внимания на то, соприкасаются ли у них коленки, когда они сидят рядом. вонпиль говорил про бросить переживать и начать жить, но джинёну не кажется, что все переживания как-то мешают ему жить. может быть, из-за того, что джебом классный в любом случае, а джозеф гордон-левитт в самом начале честно сказал “битч” и тем самым сделал ту историю ещё больше не про джинёна, чем она и так была.

джинён вообще не уверен, что его история где-то существует, кроме его собственной жизни. иногда кажется, что его влюбленность в принципе какая-то чересчур эфемерная - у нее нет никаких стандартных признаков вроде того, что тебе кажется, будто все песни про твою влюбленность или про твой краш, и он не пытается искать что-то похожее в книжках или фильмах. всё равно не находится, хотя он прочитал кучу книжек за это время и фильмы тоже смотрел, и часть из них даже - про любовь и вместе с джебомом. может быть, просто нигде не рассказывают такие простые и обыденные истории, где после слов “я тебя люблю” ничего не меняется.

отчасти, пожалуй, не зря, потому что если бы история про джинёна где-то существовала, то у неё не было бы финала - он так и не замечает, когда кульбит становится последним. однажды джебом обнимает его после очередной успешной сдачи и джинён не чувствует ничего, кроме того, что господи какой им джебом тяжелый и какое счастье, что он может делать групповые задания именно с ним, но это не ощущается, как что-то новое и инородное. джебом как будто уже сильно не первый день просто его самый лучший друг - но когда был новый первый, джинён напрочь не помнит.

джозеф гордон-левитт заново разбивает тарелку, потому что джинён точно так же в упор не помнит, на каком месте они с вонпилем остановились в тот несчастный раз.

\- он забыл ее, потому что у него началась осень, - выкрикивает джинён. - серьезно? серьезно?  
\- такое ощущение, что тебе разбили сердце сейчас, а не тогда, - вонпиль обиженно дуется на то, что его прекрасный фильм недооценили, хотя вообще-то мог бы радоваться, что джинён наконец смилостивился его послушаться и досмотреть. - у него началась осень, потому что он её забыл, идиот.  
\- не хочу так, - упрямо говорит джинён. - блин, я говорил, что это не про меня.

через год джинён на дурацкой вечеринке в честь посвящения первокурсников бьёт югёма подушкой, и в какой-то момент тот закрывается руками и жалобно тянет “страаашно”, а джинён заново вспоминает, как это когда в груди всё кувыркается. может быть, он действительно просто больше тормоз, чем джозеф гордон-левитт.

наверное, думает джинён почему-то голосом вонпиля в своей голове, где-то должно быть описание специально для джинёна и таких, как он, в котором будет не про то, что все песни кажутся про твою влюблённость, а про то, что наоборот абсолютно всё кажется не про неё.


End file.
